


Did they get you, Unknown?!

by Divine_spirit_01



Category: Original Work, nonfandom
Genre: Future Fic, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_spirit_01/pseuds/Divine_spirit_01
Summary: Trapped in the world I no longer know, facing dangers unlike before and to find the last dregs of humanity enslaved by them





	1. The beginning...

Have you ever felt like giving up that no matter how hard you try nothing ever goes right, you always manage to screw up in some way, shape or form. Even though you're the protagonist of your own story the writer is constantly putting you down for their own enjoyment because it makes them feel better about their own worthless lives. We all have a story and although someone else is reading it they can't understand the way you feel, even after it is clearly written. I felt this way many times that my choices don't matter because someone else is writing the story. There's always someone behind the scenes controlling everything you do I can't say I'm the only one here because its the same for its the same for us all. Trapped like rats for their enjoyment for we are the higormans or as we were once called humans.

Bet you're wondering how humankind became lab Rats, for Them. It happened due to our own stupidity, we thought we were powerful, that we controlled all. Boy did that come back and bite us the ass, it started when some idiot thought it was a good idea to control the nuclear weapons of their country before we knew it many fights broke out, in hundreds of countries. Not long after, followed World War III and that's when the same idiot decided to push the Big Red Button. That's it, the human race gone, in a few seconds over 98% of the population wiped out. Those of us who managed to survive began to feel the effects of radiation poisoning but instead of dying, or turning into the Hulk, it gave them the ability to survive. Instead of going to the surface we dug further underground and created a new world, it took many centuries and the first nor second or even the fifth generation got to see the world they had started. However just when humanity thought they could rebuild a new world and not just survive but thrive, They arrived.

Forcing humanity from their new homes back into the waste land of the abandoned earth, for us to become slaves, mere playthings for their enjoyment. Now you may be asking where do I fit into this story, well I'd would love to tell you but I'm afraid I don't know. All I do know is that I've been asleep for a very long time because earth is not how I remembered it.

I can tell you how I got here but not comes next because that would require love you into the future and sadly I can't do that.


	2. Not again...

Well here's what happened to land me in this Wasteland, but first let's go back to the year 2020, when s*** really hit the fan. It was spring approaching summer, I won't forget the way the gentle wind blew through my hair and the newly grown leaves, or how vibrant the sky and trees were. It was truly a spring like no other but no two Seasons are alike. I was in the passenger seat in my friend's van, he'd suggested that we'd go hiking or in his words an adventure. The radio is playing hits from the 00's, the 3 in the back were singing their lungs out making me want to rip my ears off but it was fun. We were driving down the motorway, windows down, for all to hear their awful singing. The scenery blurring as we drove past making beautiful rays of light green and pastel pink with a dash of brown mixed in. His van stunk like Maccy's and energy drinks but what do you expect of uni students. Pulling up to the roundabout the radio changed over to an emergency broadcast and against better judgement we turned it up.

Teens and young adults had been going missing a lot lately but they were soon found, well their corpses anyway. It was just like all the fights that had been breaking out everywhere, even here in England. So many Dead, back then we don't know why, even now I still don't know why the fighting had occurred. Don't worry you'll soon know why those people were going missing.   
I guess my dad was always right, about a lot of things, like my older sister never getting a job or me being scared when I first went off to uni but I didn't expect him to be right about the people in The Shadows. He told me once not to question everything around me because, 'The people in the shadows are always listening', they are the true government nothing happens without them having some saying it in, how right he was.

Anyhow back to the story, after turning up the radio the car went silent, it was Broadcasting about another body being found and shortly after where the attacks or riots in England where currently happening. My friend being the tit driver that he is, kept missing our exit, that is till another van pulled out on us, causing a head on collision.

Looking back at the memory now I realise that the collision was no accident, it was meant to happen, or how else would I be telling you how fucked our world has become, a.   
On that day I lost two of my closest friends and although we joked about being demons, I know they're both made it into heaven. Even without being religious I know that they're there looking down on the last dregs of humanity.   
How I wish I could join them.  
The three of us that did survive the collision didn't make it to the nearest public hospital, instead when we woke up we were in a place worst than hell.


	3. Nightmare fuel...

Imagine going from a brilliant Dream to a horrible nightmare that had your worst fears everywhere and no matter where you went they didn't go away. Now this next bit may freak people out so I suggest skipping if you're not a big fan of torture. Still here, well sicko, let's carry on where was I... Ah yes the place as worst as hell itself.  
When I woke up, a blinding light was all I could see, Ithought i had died, I wish I had.  
There was a strong smell of disinfectant that hung in the air. There was also rhythmic beating, I later find out to be a heart monitor, constantly going off in my right ear. When I tried to move I found tight pressure to my wrists, my ankles and my throat. I looked like Deadpool when he was about to gain his superpowers but after the torture and not quite as cheerful, strapped down like some rabid animal about to be tested on.  
When the light was eventually moved from my eyes and my vision cleared I saw I was in some sort of makeshift hospital, granted the most of what I could see was cement blocks that made up the ceiling.  
A doctor, I assume, was stood at my bedside checking my vitals, I'm guessing. I wanted answers so with what effort I could muster I asked "where am I?"  
The doctor turned to me "Ah, so you're awake" I remember scowling at his stupidity, "Sorry you're at Wescott private hospital... you and your friends were brought in after a terrible accident and I'm trying to fix you up." Even then I can pull his bullshit you wouldn't tie a patient down if you're trying to help them, I even asked him why. "You were thrashing around in your sleep, attacking any who came near you." Again I knew it was a lie, I didn't move when I slept, I've been told I look like a corpse due to how little I move.

I had only been to hospital 3 other times for myself, once when i was a baby, the second when I was 8 and split my arm open and the third when I fell out of a tree, causing the bone to stick out, not broken but pop completely out of place. Twice I stayed and on both occasions the doctors panic because I look like I was dead.

Anyway I asked the doc where my friends were and that was when he told me two of them didn't make it to the hospital, but the other two were much better than me. Struck by grief and the doctor please with himself left, he left me to brew over the fact that I won't get to see two of my friends anymore, but they weren't just friends they were family and now they were gone. Without realising water began to trickle down my face, I couldn't even move my arms to wipe away the tears. As they fell down my face I couldn't help but remember the times we had together.  
From the moment we met in secondary school, to the fun, the laughs and the tears we shared, the sleepovers and the parties, even down to have I got me into new things like anime to actually be healthier because they were worried about how much junk food that I ate, I looked up to them. I guess I'll be looking up to them in a different way now.  
I will never forget you two, I will never forget any of you, I don't need fancy technology to remember you guys. I hope we meet again in the next life.

After a couple hours, eyes red raw and water stains running down my face the doctor came back looking as full of themselves as when he left. He had a needle with him, without warning he jabbed it straight into my arm, however I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. "Now don't worry, this is just to ensure you don't have any blood poisoning." he spoke directly into my ear, but at the same time I could feel the sirum burning it's way through my arm, "come on not even a single scream... how disappointing" at the time he finish speaking someone else began to scream, the voice was quite deep and they were begging for them to stop. "Ah, music to my ears"  
The Doc was the sick one here not me, yet I'm the one tied down to the bed.

The next 3 weeks for horrible let me summarise I was operated on having several organs removed or replaced whilst awake and without any pain killer, I was whipped and beaten multiple time for 'misbehaviour', I bit the doc's finger off, that bastard deserved it. I was electrocuted and the mutilated, I was forced to watch my friend have surgery and to this day their screams still haunt me. I was pitted against people I didn't know and because I refused to kill or even fight them I was tortured and then forced to watch them executed.  
I lot of other shit happened as well but let's not go there it was painful the first time but in that entire time I had no clue why they were doing it to us, that is till the day it happened.


End file.
